Double Dosage
by tachihina2593
Summary: Shizuo has his wisdom teeth removed. While he is still under the effects of the anesthesia, he runs into Izaya. Shizaya.
1. Double Dosage

**Hi! I finally finished a story! It took me around two months to write this, but I am a major procrastinator and perfectionist, so it's to be expected. Anyway, please enjoy!****Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara.**

**~*~**

**'Tom's POV'**

"Nurse! I think he's waking up!" I called as I got up to see Shizuo.

He just had his wisdom teeth removed, and is just waking from the operation. He asked me to join him, so I could help him to Shinra's for them to take care of him.

"Hey, Shizuo! Nice to see you back in the land of the living."

Shizuo groaned, "Where am I?"

"You're at the dentist. You had to have your wisdom teeth removed remember?"

He's out of it. The walk to Shinra's will be fun. Good thing we got the day off of work.

The nurse came over just as Shizuo started wincing.

"Looks like it's time for some pain medicine, Mr. Heiwajima."

The nurse is way to cheerful.

"Alright, Mr. Tanaka, I am afraid we had to give your friend a double dose of anesthesia. The regular dosage just wouldn't work. So he will be out of it for a while. But once your friend is ready to stand you can leave! Make sure he changes the gauze every two to three hours and takes his medication. Other than that you're good to go! If you need me I will be just the push of a button away. Have a nice day!"

I sighed as she walked out of the room. Shizuo looked like a blonde chipmunk that had it eyes replaced with black and white tennis balls.

"Hey, Shizuo, think you're ready to go yet?"

Shizuo slowly looked at me. He blinked. Then he blinked again.

"What?"

"I said are you ready to leave?"

Blink. Blink.

"Yeah."

Shizuo slowly started to stand. I helped him best I could, and we managed to get him on his feet.

"Wait. Feel dizzy." His words were slurred.

"Do you need to sit back down?" I was slightly worried. You would think with his crazy strength and fast healing abilities, he would alreasy be bouncing around ready to throw vending machines.

"No. Just minute." He closed is eyes and leaned on me.

"Okay. Let's go." He still looked dazed.

We walked slowly out of the room and out of the building. Now to go to Shinra's. Hopefully he had Shizuo's medication ready.

***~***

As we walked through the streets of Ikebukuro, I thought how lucky I was that, even though Shizuo was still kinda out of it because of the anesthesia, he still seemed pretty aware of his surroundings.

Suddenly Shizuo stopped. He was staring at something in front of us. I looked around to see what he was staring at, and couldn't, wait, oh no. About fifty feet in front of us was the one and only, Izaya Orihara, leaning against, of all things, a vending machine doing something on his phone.

I waited for the roar that would scare half of the city, alert the informant to his presence, and probably injure his healing mouth.

I waited, but it never came. I looked back over at Shizuo to see he was still staring at Izaya, and to my surprise, seemed to be blushing.

The next thing I knew I was staring at an empty spot where Shizuo used to be. I looked up to see him running towards Izaya. For someone who could barely stand not even five minutes ago, he sure seemed to be doing good at the moment.

Izaya looked up just as Shizuo reached him. He looked suprised to say the least. Then confused at the lack of shouting.

"Well, Shizu-chan! What a surprise!" He was tenser than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

"You're cute."

**~*~**

**'Izaya's POV'**

To say that I was dumbstruck was an understatement. I was completely flabbergasted!

I stared at Shizuo. There's no way he actually just said that I, Izaya Orihara, a god among mere mortals, his worst enemy, am cute.

I pulled myself together as much as possible and gave the first response that came to mind.

"Huh?"

Okay, not the most intelligent thing I've ever said, but I believe it had it's desired effect.

Wow. Shizuo's cheeks look weird.

"You're cute. Can I take you home?"

He sounds like he has a bunch of cloth in his mouth. Wait, he does have a bunch of cloth in his mouth.

"Shizuo! What are you doing!?" Tom called out as he ran up behind Shizuo.

Shizuo turned back to look at Tom and, with the most pitiful puppy eyes I have ever seen, asked, "Tom, I like him, can I keep him?"

What!? Now I don't even have a choice in this? I looked at Tom who was alternating between staring at Shizuo and staring at me like a fish. If the circumstances were different, it would be funny.

"Shizu-chan, have you lost your mind!? I know you barely have two brain cells to rub together, but even then you should know better!"

Oh great, I sound just like my mom. I really need to pull it together. Whatever, it doesn't seemed to have fazed the idiot at all. He just kept staring at Tom with those pleading eyes.

"Shizuo, we need to get you to Shinra's, the anesthesia obviously hasn't worn off yet and you are not thinking straight."

"Please let me have him!" Shizuo apparently has a one-track mind. Who would have guessed that.

"This is crazy! Tom what is wrong with Shizu-chan? Hey, let go of me! I'm not a teddy bear!"

Shizuo had grabbed me around the waist and was hugging me to his chest.

No, I am not blushing, the air is just surprisingly warm around my face today.

"He just had his wisdom teeth removed. The anesthesia hasn't worn off yet. It's made him a little loopy."

"Well, Loopy here is trying to kiss me! Make him stop!" I cried, desperately pushing at the face that was trying to get to mine. Of all the days I have to leave my jacket and knives at home.

"Shizuo, you need to put him down. You can't have him. He is a person."

"I don't care, I want him!" Shizuo exclaimed as he took up the personality of a four year old.

He also decided that squeezing me would help his case.

"Shizuo, I can't breathe!" I wheezed out.

This statement didn't help my situation. He squeezed tighter.

"You can't breathe? Tom, he can't breathe! What do I do!?"

"Shizuo, you need to put him down and let him go."

"Will he breathe if I do that?"

"Yes! Now put him down!"

Shizuo put me down and let go. I gulped the air in greedily. Oh, my sweet, wonderful oxygen, how I missed you.

After I had recovered, I jumped up to make a quick exit. Unfortunately, Shizuo had other ideas.

The next thing I knew I was no longer touching the ground. Shizuo had picked me up bridal style.

I already told you I wasn't blushing! It's the air! Leave me alone!

"Hey!!! Put me down! Tom, why won't he stop!?"

"I'm sorry, Izaya. He refuses to leave you here, so you will have to accompany us to Shinra's," Tom shrugged, while the stupid, idiot, moron looked like he was on Cloud 9.

Ugh. This is so embarrassing. My worst enemy is carrying me like a fragile doll down the streets of Ikebukuro for all the world to see. Ugh.

**~*~**

**'Third Person POV'**

The trip to Shinra's was suprisingly quiet. As long as Shizuo was holding Izaya he was happy. Tom looked really uncomfortable, so he didn't say much. Izaya was to embarrassed to say anything.

When they made it to Shinra's, Tom knocked on the door, looked at Shizuo and Izaya, and sighed.

The door opened rather quickly.

"My sweet, beautiful angel, Celty!!! How quickly you have- Tom?" Shinra asked with a blank look after he let them in.

"Yes," Tom sighed wearily.

"Why is Shizuo holding Izaya?"

"I am right here! You could just ask me!!"

"Hey, stop squirming, Izaya, I don't want to drop you!"

"Shizuo had his wisdom teeth removed today, remember?"

"Drop me! Please drop me!"

"Oh, so this is the results of the anesthesia?"

"But I don't want to drop you! It would be a crime against humanity to drop such an adorable person! I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Yeah, they had to give him double the usual dosage because of his strength."

"Would you stop treating me like I'm made of porcelain! Put me down!!!"

"That makes sense. Well, we have his room ready, but we'll have to wait for my darling Celty to get back before we can eat."

"But I don't want to!"

"Celty have a job?"

"I don't care what you want! What do you think your doing!? Stop touching me there!"

"No she went to pick up some groceries for dinner. We were only expecting you and Shizuo, but I'm sure there will be enough for all of us."

"But you have a really nice bottom!"

"So Celty is getting the stuff for you to make?"

"W-what!? Don't t-talk about my body so freely! And stop squeezing it!!!"

"No, my wonderful, sweet Celty is going to make a suprise dinner."

The room was suddenly absent of sound.

Shizuo dropped Izaya.

**~*~**

**So I think that's where I'm going to end it. Should I write a continuation? Let me know with comments and likes! Well, until next time. Goodbye!**


	2. Author's Note

Hi, everyone! I just want to let you know that I am going to continue this story. In fact, the next chapter is written. I just need to read it through about three times before I upload it.

Anyway, I also wanted to give you a sneak peak into some of the other stories I am working on. Well, I don't know if I can call it a sneak peak, I mean, it's just the summaries of the stories. Also, I'm not sure if I will use these as the official summaries, I suppose you could call these, The Summaries of the Summaries. Also, I don't have titles for any of them except the last one. Also, I will not be publishing them in the order they are written here.

If you don't like some of these ships, that's fine and you can skip them and go to the bottom to find out about Double Dosage.

**__$__**

**'Untitled Bonrin story'**

Rin is finished with school and ready to go home and sleep, but Bon just had to offer his help with studying. Rin is not going to turn him down.

**'Untitled Sequel to Crazy Love (Stingue)'**

Sting was nervous. So many things could go wrong, but he had thought about this for a long time and had finally built up the courage to do it. In just a few hours Sting would ask Rogue to marry him.

What could go wrong?

**'Untitled Lyoray story'**

Lyon hated himself for reacting the way he did after Ur's death. He had blamed it on Gray, even though he knew it wasn't his fault.

After that Lyon thought he would never see Gray again. Imagine his surprise when Gray shows up on Galuna Island.

He definitely wasn't going to lose Gray again.

**'Untitled Shizaya story'**

Shinra has turned Shizuo into a dog. Shizuo gets out and runs into Izaya. Chaos ensues.

**'Never say Never (Nalu story)'**

Lucy promised herself she would never fall in love again. Then the pink haired waiter spilled coffee on her.

**__$__**

I know that my descriptions were terrible, but that is the jist of it. I hope you liked them and can't wait to read them.

I will be updating Double Dosage -a real chapter- at 5:00pm today, so hope you're ready!


	3. Chapter Two

**Here is the chapter I promised! Also, I don't know all of the effects of anesthesia, so if what I have written doesn't match reality, then we will say it goes under the rule of "Anything goes in fanfiction." Also the characters are probably really OOC because this is complete and total silliness. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

"Regular speech."

**_"_****_Celty speech_****_."_**

**'Izaya's POV'**

"Ow!!! My head!" I yelled in agony. That dumb brute had dropped me, and my head hit the corner of the coffee table.

"Izaya, are you okay?" Tom asked concerned.

"No, I'm not okay! I have been manhandled by a beast, dropped by said beast, and probably have a concussion due to the fall caused by the same, stupid beast!!!" I yelled. I am normally a calm person, but after what I have been through, I think I've earned the right to be a little angry.

I looked up at the idiot, jerk who dropped me, to find him staring straight ahead in a horrified daze.

"Oh, don't overreact, Izaya. I can look and see if you have a concussion or not," Shinra said while grinning like a maniac.

"Fine, but hurry up. I need to go home. I am now very behind on my work, and my clients won't be happy about it," I grouched while standing up and dusting myself off. Shinra began examining my head.

"What? You can't leave!" Apparently Shizu-chan had snapped out of his daze.

"Yes I can and I will! I am exhausted and ready for this whole, horrible day to end!"

"But I don't want you to go!"

"I don't care! I'm not-"

"Let's get married!" Shizuo interrupted.

"Get married!? Shizuo you can't marry Izaya!" Tom exclaimed.

"Yeah, You can't get married before I marry my darling, Celty! You have to wait your turn," Shinra shouted.

"Are you crazy-" I paused. There was no way I would marry Shizuo. Yes, there was I time where I would have jumped at the chance, but it had come and gone. But if I played along, I might be able to escape and can go home.

"Izaya? Are you in there?" Shinra waved a hand in front of my face.

"I think he has taken all he can take. Congratulations Shizuo you broke him." Tom joked as he sat on the couch.

Shizuo, in his post-anesthesia state, took it seriously.

"I what!? No!!!! Come back to me Izaya, please come back to me!!!"

"Shut up, Shizu-chan!!!"

"Hey, he snapped out of it!" Shinra yelled cheerily.

"Izaya!!!" Shizuo cried as he flung himself on top of me. Shinra jumped to the side to avoid being crushed. I wasn't as lucky.

"Shizu-chan, get off! I'll marry you!"

"Huh!!??" Two voices cried in perfect unison. Shizuo just let out a squeal of delight and stood up.

"Izaya, are you serious?" Tom questioned.

"I am actually. The bea- uh, Shizu-chan has convinced me that he loves me and I love him," I smiled. Please be my fake sincere smile, please be my fake sincere smile.

"If your sure," Tom said hesitantly. It was my fake sincere smile.

"Well, let's go then!" Shinra said in that loud, annoying voice of his. Apparently he had forgotten his earlier statement of his marriage coming before mine.

"Me and Iza-chan are getting married!" Shizuo cried gleefully, as we made our way to the door.

"Iza-chan and I, you moro- uh, silly goose, and don't call me Iza-chan." Just get to the hall, Izaya. Just get to the hall.

"But you call me Shizu-chan, so why can't I call you Iza-chan, Iza-chan?"

"Yeah, Izaya, I think Iza-chan is a great pet name," Shinra teased.

Just get to the hall. Why is it taking so long to get to the door!?

"Okay, let's just go yeah?"

"Yeah! Let's go! To the wedding guy!" Shizuo yelled happily. How can a guy suffering from an overdose of anesthesia and six balls of gauze stuffed in his mouth be so energized?

We finally made it to the hall, and I was walking in front of everyone. Things were finally going my way. I looked back to see the three idiots talking about the "wedding." Fools. I saw my chance.

I took off down the hall at full speed. I made it to the elevator just as the doors were opening. I didn't even bother to check if there was someone else on the elevator, I just jumped in and desperately hit the doors close button repeatedly.

"Come on, come on! Shut you worthless piece of junk! I should have went for the stairs!"

I suddenly felt a hand tap my shoulder. I turned to see Celty holding her phone up to my face.

**_"Izaya? What are you doing?"_**

"I am trying to-"

"Iza-chan, I know you are excited about getting married, but you need to wait for everyone," Shizuo scolded as he stepped onto the traitorous elevator.

Behind him stood Tom and Shinra, who also joined us on the elevator. Shinra immediately brightened at the sight of Celty.

"My darling, Celty! How I have missed my sweet, beautiful angel!! Oh, how I've longed to hold you in my arms- Oof!!!" Shinra grunted after Celty punched him in the stomach.

**_"Who's getting married!?"_**

"Me and Iza-chan!" Shizu-chan exclaimed happily as he slid his arm around my waist.

"Someone just hit the button," I sighed exhausted.

Tom pressed the button for the bottom floor since Shinra was recovering, Celty was in shock, Shizuo was attempting to nuzzle my neck, and I was keeping Shizuo from nuzzling my neck.

Someone please knock me out with a vending machine.

Suddenly the elevator jerked to a stop, sending Shizuo and I in opposite directions. I ended up in Tom's arms, Shinra was in Celty's, and Shizuo was buried in the door.

"Celty, my beautiful angel! You caught me! It's true love!!! Ow, ow, ow, ow," Shinra cried as he was once again punched in the stomach.

"What happened!? Why did the elevator stop!?" Tom yelled in confusion as he helped me sit up.

"It's been doing that a lot here lately," Shinra stated calmly as he massaged his stomach.

**_"The manager was supposed to call someone to fix it, but I guess he hasn't got around to it."_**

"This is great. This is just great!" I shouted angrily. After Tom had helped me up, Shizuo grabbed me around the waist again.

**_"We just need to stay calm and wait it out. It should start up again in an hour or so_****_."_**

One long hour of fighting off the passionate protozoan. Yay me.

**~*~**

30 minutes. It's been 30 minutes of unending torture and misery.

Shizuo wouldn't let go of me. I don't know how many times he went to kiss me and ended up biting my nose. Don't even get me started on the finger nibbling.

Celty tried to help, but gave up after Shizuo tried to stuff me in his vest while growling at her.

I don't think it could get any worse.

Suddenly Shinra yelled, "Okay, Tom's ordained, Shizuo and Izaya can get married now!"

It got worse.

**Chapter Two done! Since this has become a multi chapter work, I will try to update sooner. Anyway, let me know what you thought about this chapter with likes and comments! See you next time!****Oh! Before I forget, which one of the sample stories, in the previous chapter, did you like the most? Whichever one gets the most votes? I'm going with votes. Whichever one gets the most votes will be the next one published.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello! Now before you kill me, let me explain. This chapter was extremely difficult for me to write because of the following reasons.**

**1: A very close family member had cancer, and had to have surgery.**

**2: After the family member recovered, I caught the flu. At Christmas. It was just wonderful.**

**3: Once I was better I went through a really, really difficult breakup, making this difficult chapter ten times harder since it is about love, and more specifically marriage.**

**But anyways, you don't want to here about my excuses**,** so here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

"Regular speech."

**_"Celty's speech."_****'**

**'Izaya's POV'**

I stood there very silent, very still. I was going to have to marry Shizuo. There has to be a way out. Please let there be a way out! Then it hit me.

"Wait! We can't get married without rings! We will have to post pone it until we get the rings," I said quickly. The room went silent as they tried to think of a solution.

"But I have rings for us!" Shizuo announced to the quiet room. Everyone turned to look at Shizuo, who didn't seem to care.

Finally Celty spoke up, or well, held up her PDA, **_"Shizuo, _****_why do you have rings?"_**

"So me and Iza-chan can get married!"

"So you've just been carrying rings in your pocket? How long have you had them?" Tom asked.

"Since high school graduation. They're really cool! Look!" Shizuo exclaimed as he pulled a little box out of his pants' pocket. My jaw didn't just hit the floor, it slapped it and then bounced back up and hit me in the face.

He opened the box and inside were two gold rings with the words 'Shizuo and Izaya Forever'.

He had them custom made. They're custom made!

If his sudden affection for me is caused by the anesthesia, then why has he been carrying these rings since high school? Does this mean he might feel the same I as I did, and possibly still do?

This isn't fair. Out of all the people in all the world, why do I have to go throught this torture. Shizuo's little anesthesia induced dreamland has forced me to feel things I haven't felt in years, or at least I tried not to feel them.

Shinra cleared his throat, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen over the room.

"Well, I guess we can have a wedding!" Shinra sang joyfully.

As Shinra did his little sing song, I could feel my window of opportunity vanish. I was stuck. I could try stalling, but it would just make everyone suspicious.

I am trapped in an elevator with three of Shizuo's best friends, if I tried to back out now, they might kill me. Oh joy.

"Okay, Izaya you stand to my right and Shizuo you stand to my left." Tom directed while he pulled up the traditional wedding vows.

"Is it even legal for two men to get married in Japan?" This question was my last shot at freedom. Evreyone just kinda paused for minute. Then Celty held up her PDA.

**_"I looked it up a few minutes ago. It won't be a recognized marriage by the government, but as far as I know it isn't illegal."_**

Thanks Celty, there went my very last ray of hope.

"Well, if everyone's ready, let's continue. Shinra, if you don't mind, could you hold on to the rings until we get to that part of the ceremony?" Tom requested.

"My pleasure," Shinra replied as a took the rings.

Celty tapped on my shoulder, and when I turned back she held up her PDA.

**_"We don't have a real bouquet, but I hope this will do."_**

She handed me a bouquet made of her shadows. I would say it was a sweet gesture, but I am busy trying to drown in self-pity.

While I stood there, flowers in hand, trying to avoid looking up at anyone, Celty and Shinra were trying to figure out where to stand.

**_"Should I stand behind Izaya?"_**

"Well, you can if you want, my Dear, but wouldn't you rather stand behind Shizuo?"

**_"I don't mind. I'll stand behind Izaya."_**

I sighed as Shinra and Celty moved to their chosen places. Why did the elevator have to stop? Why hasn't it started back up yet? It feels like it's been much longer than an hour.

"Okay! Since everyone is ready, let's begin," Tom stated.

As these words were spoken, I accidentally looked up. Right into the eyes of Shizuo. What I saw took my breath away. Shizuo, with his bleached hair, big brown eyes, and gauze stuffed cheeks, stared at me like... like he... loved me.

"Dearly beloved," Tom began. "We are gathered here today because, well technically we have no choice, but since we are here, we are here to join Shizuo and Izaya in matrimony. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I would love to speak up, but once again, I don't want to die.

Tom continued, "This joyous day celebrates the commitment and love with which Shizuo and Izaya start their lives together. Both parties represent themselves on this occasion."

Oh yes, I feel very represented.

"Do you, Shizuo, take Izaya to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." Shizuo declared with one of the most serious faces I've ever seen on him.

Maybe this is okay. I mean, I would have preferred a few months to spend some time together doing things that won't kill the other, but maybe it would be okay.

"Do you, Izaya, take Shizuo to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

I paused. Can I do this? Do I really want this? If I do want this and keep going, will it all end when Shizuo's anesthesia wears off? Am I prepared to have my heart broken again?

Well, I think I am willing to take a risk.

"I d- Oof!!!!!" Suddenly I found myself flat on my back, with a really heavy Shizuo passed out on top of me.

**Tis the end of another chapter, but not of the story. If you liked it please let me know with likes and comments. Seriously, likes and comments motivate me and make me update faster.**

**Also, if what I said about Japan's marriage laws are wrong, please tell me. I did a little research, but my information could be wrong.**

**Once again please go back to the Author's Note and comment on which one of the stories you want me to do next. If what you want is not there, then comment what you do want.**

**Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me and putting up with my shenanigans. I know I say this every chapter and it doesn't happen sometimes, but hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.**

**See ya later!**


End file.
